Family Football Fun
by erica714
Summary: The Cullen Family decide to have a friendly football game one afternoon. It only take a few comments before the game stops being "Fun" and starts getting serious. Rated T to be safe for some language.


"Ok, so this is the first annual 'Cullen Family Football Game' let's go over the rules" Carlisle lectured as he walked up and down the line that his family had formed, with his hands behind his back.

"This is touch football, there will be little to no physical contact" He added eyeing Emmett and Jasper "I will have a team and your Mom will have a team, we'll each select teammates. Then we play."

"Who chooses first?" Esme asked as she took a step forward out of the line.

"We'll flip for it" Carlisle grinned reaching into his pocket. "Call it"

"Heads" Esme stated.

Carlisle flipped the coin and caught in his hand "Bella?" He asked holding his hand out to her.

"Tails" Bella answered after looking at the coin in his hand.

"Good" Carlisle smiled "Emmett you're with me"

Emmett grinned and took a step towards Carlisle "Sorry mom, you're going down"

"Jasper" Esme smiled nodding towards him.

"Edward" Carlisle picked next.

"Rose" Esme chose next.

"I'll take Bella and Alice you'll go with your mother." Carlisle told the two of them.

Emmett smirked over at Jasper "Looks like you're playing with the girls today, don't take it too hard when we kick your ass."

"Emmett are you trying to imply something?" Esme asked turning on her heel to look at him.

"No…I, um...I was just saying that the teams seem to be a bit, um unfair." Emmett answered her looking down at his shoes.

"And why is that?" Alice demanded as Rosalie closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to pretend like this wasn't happening.

"Come on…" Emmett tried to defend looking to the others.

"You're on your own here." Edward said putting his hands up and backing away slightly moving towards Bella.

"It's just that…It's three guys to one. We clearly have an unfair advantage." Emmett tried to reason.

"Is that so?" Rosalie asked, giving up on her internal struggle and cutting off whatever it was Esme was about to say next to her.

"Yeah…" Emmett stammered "it's just…"

"Abort, abort!" Jasper whispered under his breath seeing the look on his sister's face.

"The guys are obviously better than the girls, so I'm just trying to say that we have an unfair advantage." Emmett continued jamming his foot further into his mouth.

Carlisle put his hand over his eyes and moved away from his eldest son.

"So you think that just because you are a man, you are automatically better at football than we are?" Rose spat.

"Babe, it's not a bad thing…it's just… football isn't really a chick thing."

"Oh boy." Jasper whispered.

"A CHICK THING?" Rose yelled. "That's it, we're switching teams."

"Yeah that seems like a good idea." Emmett nodded not catching the anger behind her words, digging himself in deeper.

"Who do you guys want? Me, Edward or Dad?" Emmett asked Esme.

"Emmett, shut up." Edward groaned.

"Let me discuss this with my team." Rosalie shot daggers at her husband as she turned towards Alice and Esme. Jasper started walking towards them until Rosalie shot him a nasty look.

"I have nothing to do with this." He tried to reason with her.

"Exactly, just stand there and look pretty." Alice advised with a smirk as she walked past him towards her mother and sister in law.

"Ok, we've made our decision." Esme announced after the three of them spoke for just a moment. "We'll take Bella."

"What?" Bella asked looking up confused from where she and Edward sat on the grass a bit away from the battle currently taking place.

"Uh, guys… I don't think you guys got it." Emmett said looking like he wanted to laugh.

"Emmett SHUT UP!" Edward and Jasper yelled at the same time.

"Ok, fine." Emmett rolled his eyes "Then who are we getting?"

"Sorry sweetie." Alice whispered to Jasper as she walked over and pushed him towards Emmett.

"You gotta be kidding me." Emmett laughed.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" Jasper asked as he went over to join his new team.

"You guys are going down!" Emmett grinned evilly at the girls.

"Bella! Get your ass over here!" Alice advised looking at Rosalie who was shooting daggers at Emmett.

Bella shot a nervous look at Edward, who got up and offered her his hand. He kissed her on the cheek then sent her over.

"You are an idiot. I want you to know that right now." Edward told Emmett as he walked toward his team so they could prepare for the first play.

"Ok." Carlisle spoke taking a deep breath "We are going to have to be very…smart about this."

Edward and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Guys, this is cake. We totally got this." Emmett grinned.

"Emmett we need to be smart about this," Carlisle repeated. "If we win, they will be upset. If we let them win they will be angry. If they actually win…" Carlisle paused.

"We'll never hear the end of it." Jasper finished for him.

"Exactly." Carlisle nodded.

"Ok we are going to have to be smart about this." Rosalie stated looking around at her team.

"I agree, we are going to have to outwit them if we want to win." Esme nodded.

Bella looked a bit surprised at Esme and Alice just smirked "They are going to think they need to take it easy on us so that we feel like its fair. But we can't take it easy on them"

"They are probably going to count on their "manly" strengths" Rosalie put air quotes around this rolling her eyes. "To beat us….so basically, long passes and a lot of running. No major plays or tricks. We need to either block the pass at the source or make sure they don't catch it at the target" Rosalie lectured.

"They are obviously bigger and stronger than we are," she continued "but I think we are faster and have higher endurance. I used to run track and Esme, Alice you guys run almost every day."

"And what about me?" Bella asked rolling her eyes.

Rose smiled "YOU are going to be useful for handoffs and decoy plays" Bella made a face.

"We all need to be in this or those asses are going to win." Rose explained

"Rose, to be fair they didn't all support Emmett's ideas." Esme tried to defend the others.

"No but they were all thinking it Esme." Rose answered as they broke up their huddle.

"You boys ready?" Alice asked.

"Oh we're ready." Emmett grinned "Are you?"

"Oh yes." Esme smiled politely "Now why don't we go over boundaries"

They set up the field using duffel bags and different items to set up sidelines and end zones.

"Coin flip for possession?" Edward asked reaching in his pocket for a quarter "Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." Bella called as the coin hit the air.

"Tails it is, you want to kick or receive?" Edward asked her with his lopsided grin.

"Um, receive?" Bella answered with a smile.

"You got it." Edward winked at her.

"Come on Eddy, no fraternizing with the enemy." Emmett called as they moved to their own ends of the field.

"Remember ladies, we need to be smart about this." Rose whispered to them. "I'll catch the ball, Bella you go in front of me down the field. Alice and Esme you guys follow us, try to keep close so they can't get the tag down." They all nodded.

"Remember guys, we gotta be smart about this." Jasper said as the moved up field "Let them get a bit up field before we tag them so they don't feel like we're bullying them" The guys nodded.

"I'm going to start the timer on my watch, each half will be 15 minutes" Carlisle announced on my mark, Edward you are ready to go." Edward nodded.

"3, 2, 1 go!" Carlisle called out.

Upon his mark, Edward threw the ball towards the other end of the field with a small arc. The guys all waited for the ball to reach the other side before they started running down field.

Just as planned, Rosalie caught the ball and they took off. Bella ran straight down the center of the field with Rose behind her.

The girls got more than halfway across the field before they met the boys who seemed to be surprised that they were so organized. Jasper actually missed the tag as Bella then Rose passed him, because Esme blocked his path to Rose.

It was Carlisle who was able to get in between Bella and Rose and lightly pressed both of his hands to her back.

"First down." Rose smiled sweetly at Carlisle as she tossed him the ball.

"Ok, so they got a bit closer than expected." Emmett commented as the guys huddled again. "I say we do a simple man to man defense. Edward you are on Alice, Jasper you got Bella, I'll take Mom and Dad you can have Rose." He finished quickly.

"Yeah thanks." Carlisle replied sarcastically

"Ok, I think we should go for a pass play here. I bet you, they will try and play us man to man. I caught the last one so they will be looking for me to receive this one too. Alice you throw the ball, Esme you go left, Bella go right and I'll run straight up the middle.

They walked up to where the ball was sitting in the grass. Rosalie reached out to pick up the ball and found Carlisle standing in front of her. She raised her eyebrow at him and he just chuckled and shook his head.

Rosalie snapped the ball back to Alice, who dropped back and started looking for a target. Jasper had Bella pretty well covered and as predicted Rosalie was surrounded by Edward and Carlisle. Emmett was giving Esme a bit of space so Alice took a step and threw the ball her way.

Esme managed to catch the ball and took off running. Emmett didn't appear ready for that and took a beat before he followed her. He managed to catch up to her feet from the goal line and tag her.

"I believe THAT is what you call First and Goal!" Alice gloated running up to them. "Right?" she asked Rose in a whisper, who confirmed with a nod.

"That's ok dear," Esme said patted Emmett on the cheek "I'm sure you'll be ready next time." causing Bella and Rose to burst out laughing.

"Ok…so maybe they are better than we thought." Emmett grumbled.

"We?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever, let's just keep the same one on one."

"Em, you want me to take over your mom for you?" Jasper asked "You seemed a bit out played back there."

"Screw you." Was all Jasper got in response.

"I think we can run this one in." Rosalie told them.

"How do you know so much about football?" Bella asked.

"Cheerleading." Alice Rose and Esme all answered at the same time. Bella laughed as Rose gave the other two a nasty look.

"And I gotta watch all the time with Em, it's not so bad." Rose shrugged. "Alice this time when I hand you the ball, just run straight for the end zone."

"Got it." Alice nodded once.

They lined up again and when Rosalie snapped the ball, Bella and Esme took off again with Emmett staying closer to Esme this time. But that didn't matter, because Alice ran straight up the center.

Edward didn't notice right away and started following a beat later. He reached out and nearly had her when she suddenly spun around and went in the opposite direction, causing Edward to reach into thin air.

Alice passed the trashcan that signified the beginning of the end zone, stopped running and threw the ball down. "Touchdown!" She screamed jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Bella came over to hug her followed quickly by Esme and Rose.

"That's 7-0 boys." Esme smiled sweetly.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in shock at her gloating. Esme simply winked at him and walked away.

The girls collected at the other end of the field "Ok," Rose spoke to all of them "Defense. For the kick off I think we can play it zone to zone..." after seeing a few blank stares she explained "Whoever catches the ball, we'll all go after them. I'll throw it, you just be ready to run."

The others nodded and lined up.

"Ok," Emmett rubbed his hands together "This is where we come back, Jazz you catch the kick off and go for as much of a gain as you can. Simple."

The guys lined up and motioned that they were ready.

Rosalie threw the ball down the field, Jasper had to take a few steps back but made the catch and started running in.

The girls followed their plan and took off down field towards Jasper. He managed to side step Alice who reached out to tag him, but he ended up bumping right into Esme, who managed to both stay upright and get a tag down.

"Oh my god, Esme are you ok?" Jasper asked worried.

"I'm perfectly fine." She smiled "That's first down."

Jasper walked back to his team for the huddle "Esme came to play." he muttered to them.

"They all did" Edward noted. "Or at least they are now that some of us have made certain comments."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter if they are trying or not. Let's just get on with this." Emmett said tossing the ball to Edward. "You be QB, throw it to whoever is open."

"You don't think we need a better plan than 'throw it to whoever is open'?"Carlisle asked.

"No, one of us is bound to be unguarded." Emmett told them.

"Yeah, because they have been just so unorganized." Jasper retorted as they all lined up for the play.

"I think we should play man to man." Rose said.

"I agree I think we should try and play deep as well." Bella added. When this was met with blank stares she added "That way we aren't screwed the second they catch the ball… we either tag them as soon as they start running or we have a bit of a head start down field."

Rose smiled "I love it, see Bells you are very useful. Now, Alice you are on Emmett. He's going to think that you are no match for him, as there is such a big size difference. Get under him, trip him up, he won't be expecting it. Esme I think you should stick with Jasper he seemed really freaked out when he hit you just now, let's play off of that. Bella you and I will switch off between Carlisle and Edward. I would imagine one of them will be Quarterback, while the other will run, then we'll switch it up you take whoever is QB, just run straight at them and try to tag before the throw."

"You guys ready?" Rose asked as they lined up.

"Of course we are babe." Emmett smiled.

Emmett snapped the ball back to Edward and started running with Alice on his heels, Carlisle and Jasper took off in opposite directions. Edward took a few steps back to make the throw. Looking down the field he saw Carlisle was open so he threw it to him.

Carlisle reached out to grab it, but his hands closed around Rosalie's arm as she jumped into the air and hit the ball with her hand, causing it to bounce out of bounds.

They regrouped in the exact same place as before to try the play again, only this time it was second down. As soon as Emmett snapped the ball everyone took off running. Edward dropped back and took a few seconds too long to find a target, before he could release the ball he felt two small hands plant firmly on his back.

"Oh come on!" Emmett yelled

"Looks like you guys are at about third and fifteen" Rose gloated as she high fived Bella.

"Eddie your fired!" Emmett yelled. "Dad, please show your youngest son how it's done."

The ball was snapped and Carlisle managed to complete the pass to Jasper who turned to run, only to find his immediate path blocked by Esme. He tried to change course but she was far to close and managed to tag him before he was able to get more than a step.

"Third and seven." Emmett called as they all huddled back up. "Please throw me the ball!" He pleaded with Carlisle.

They snapped it and just as was asked of him Carlisle threw the ball straight to Emmett. Who, even though he was well covered by Alice managed to catch the ball above her head and take off running. Alice was able to stay with him most of the way, and as soon as she started losing ground took a flying leap, and just managed to tag Emmett before hitting the ground.

Emmett stopped and helped her up so she was standing by the time everyone else made it over. "You ok Al?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I'm great." Alice winced grabbing her side. "Come on let's play." she added as everyone just stood staring at her.

"Why don't we take a quick time out and get some water." Carlisle suggested.

"Alice, that was amazing!" Rose beamed when they walked over to where they left their stuff.'

"Thanks." Alice grumbled reaching for the water Bella was handing her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Esme asked as Alice handed the bottle to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just came down on my side a bit hard. It already feels better" Alice assured them.

"Come on lets go, the boys are already back." Bella told them taking one last sip of her water.

"Ok first down." Emmett told the guys "Were about 20 yards out, all we need to do is get one good completion and were back in the game."

"Bella you go with Carlisle, I'll cover Edward, I think we can get them to mess up if we keep changing it up." Rose told her. "Alice you still good to cover Emmett?"

"I'm on it." Alice replied

Emmett snapped the ball to Edward who fell back to make the throw, as instructed Bella took off alongside Carlisle. Noticing that Rosalie was getting closer, Edward tried to throw the ball towards Carlisle. The ball hit the hand that Rosalie threw in the air to try to block the play, sending it spinning off into the air.

Bella was able to change directions before Carlisle, somehow grab the ball out of the air and take off running down the field. Edward tried to tag her but was blocked by Rosalie who nudged him with her shoulder.

Surprising everyone including herself, Bella managed to make it to the end zone without tripping for the girl's second touchdown.

Rosalie ran over and picked Bella up and spun her around. "That was amazing!" Alice yelled as she jumped on them both.

"Very impressive." Esme smiled as she gave Bella a steadying hug.

Just then Carlisle's watch sounded "That's halftime!" He announced.

"Not a bad way to end the first half," Rose told her team "Were up 14-0 all we need to do now is hold them off."

"Why don't we take, 5 minutes for halftime." Carlisle called to everyone who was heading for the sidelines.

"Nice touchdown." He whispered with a nudge as he passed Bella.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"This is Bullshit!" Emmett complained as he threw himself on the ground next to Jasper and Edward "We're down 14-0 to girls. We can't go out like that."

"Emmett calm down it's only the first half. We can still come back." Carlisle told him.

"Yeah maybe if we stop playing like asses without a plan, we can actually score." Edward muttered.

"What?" Emmett asked genuinely confused.

"They are organized." Jasper explained "They are running plays and have plans. What's Our main strategy? "

"Someone is bound to be open." Edward supplied with an eye roll.

"As much as you would probably hate to admit it," Carlisle smiled "they are good."

"Look at them," Rose grinned as she sat across the fields from the boys "They don't even know what to do about the fact that we are kicking their asses!"

"Whatever," Emmett muttered "I think they are just getting lucky."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Em." Edward told him as they headed back out to the field for the second half.

"You boys ready?" Alice asked as they all lined back up.

"Sure." Jasper shook his head and threw an annoyed look at Emmett. Rose threw the ball and they all took off.

Emmett caught the ball and took off running full speed down the field.

Noticing that no one else was going to be able to catch up to him as Alice was already behind him and the other two were covering the others, Rose left her place covering Edward and starting running in the same direction as Emmett. Once she was just a bit in front of him she cut over and tagged him, but not before he had made it over ¾ of the way down the field.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Emmett gloated tossing the ball to Jasper who high fived him.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Whatever they got a good run in, let's just keep the same plan. They haven't won anything yet."

Jasper snapped the ball to Edward who quickly threw it to Emmett. Emmett took the ball and tore off down the field. He quickly passed up Alice and crossed the end zone effortlessly.

"YES!" Emmett cheered "And we are on the board!"

"Yeah... they're on the board, but they are still behind us." Rose told him as she gathered her team on the field.

"Whatever…" Alice rolled her eyes at the guys who were high fiving each other. "They act like they just won the Superbowl or something."

"And THAT is why we can't let them win." Rose pointed out. "Come on, let's get back in it. I'll catch the ball, Esme stay near me. I'll hand it off to you and we'll both run it, hopefully we can get some extra ground while they try to figure out who has the ball."

"Ok sounds good." Esme agreed as they took their places.

The guys threw the kickoff and Rosalie caught the ball and quickly handed it off to Esme. They both ran up opposite ends of the field. As predicted it took a few moments to see that Esme had the ball and by that time she was more than half way up the field.

"Bella you're the next target." Rosalie told her.

"O…k" Bella nodded.

"You've only run plays up to this point they won't be looking for you to catch it." Rosalie explained.

So as instructed, when the ball was snapped Bella ran up the field and looked for the pass. She watched as Rosalie took a few steps back, pulled her arm back and let go of the ball. She watched as the ball came towards her and prepared to catch it, then all she saw was Carlisle's back. It wasn't until she saw him running down the field in the opposite direction did she realized what happened. He had run in front of her and caught the ball.

"Oh, shit!" she whispered to herself and started running after him. She ran all the way to the other end of the field only to stop next to Carlisle who was bent over with his hands on his knees breathing hard.

"Crap." She said to herself as she saw they were in the end zone.

"Sorry," Carlisle smiled. "It was just right there."

Bella just shrugged her shoulders and patted him on the back "Looks like someone needs to run a bit more often." she joked.

"Tell me about it." he laughed "I've been passing up the gym the last couple weeks to get to the hospital earlier…maybe I'll just stop that."

By then all the others had gotten to them. "Hell yeah!" Emmett slapped Carlisle on the back.

"Sorry guys." Bella shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Esme smiled.

"Yeah we still got time." Alice added.

"I believe THAT is 14-14 chicas!" Emmett smiled.

"Come on," Rosalie said pulling Bella a bit too roughly towards the other end of the field. "We gotta get back in this."

Bella gave Alice a look that clearly said "please help me!" Alice and Esme just followed behind them.

"OK, here's the plan… run the ball as far as possible." Rosalie told them then walked away.

"Is she serious?" Alice asked the other two.

"I'm thinking Yes." Esme answered looking over at Rose who was stretching her leg behind her.

"Ok," Bella nodded. "I'm guessing she's going to catch the ball then run?"

"That would seem like a fair assumption." Alice nodded as they went over to get ready for the kickoff.

As predicted Rosalie caught the ball and took off down the field the others following quickly behind. Edward cut across the field where he was running towards Alice and made the tag.

"Ok!" Rose called to them "We didn't get as far as I hopped so why don't we do a running play, Esme, Bella you guys go up the sides. Alice straight up the middle." They all nodded once and went to where they had just been sent.

Rosalie dropped back and looked for her target after the snap. Bella was covered fairly well by Carlisle, Jasper was hanging back expecting her to run and Emmett was covering Esme. Alice was covered by Edward but could probably get open enough to catch the ball. Rosalie threw the ball to her and just as she guessed Edward tagged her pretty quick.

They ran the same play the next time but this time Jasper came rushing towards Rosalie causing her to need to get rid of the ball pretty quick, so she had to throw it to Bella. It ended up going over Bella's head.

"Ok this time I'll run, Alice you find whoever is open." Rosalie told them.

"Got it." Alice agreed. "This was a lot more fun when she wasn't mad at us." she mumbled to Bella who nodded.

As soon as they snapped the ball Emmett came running towards Alice. She got scared and tossed the ball in the general direction of Esme. Who took a flying leap at it, but came up short and ended up landing empty handed on the ground. And to add insult to injury Jasper fell right on top of her not being able to stop himself when he saw her jump.

"I'm sorry!" He almost yelled "Are you ok?" he asked helping her up.

"I'm fine." She told him brushing off her clothes "I'm fine." She added sternly to Carlisle who came running over. "Come on, let's play." she told everyone.

The girls luck remained much the same as the next two passes were incomplete and possession was turned over to the guys.

"Ok, are we good to keep the same coverage we've had all day?" Rosalie asked them.

When they all nodded, she had everyone line up for the play.

"All we have to do is get down the field." Jasper said. "As simple as that. They are getting tired and sloppy. We just need to stay focused"

"Just get down the field." Emmett repeated as he headed the ball the Edward. "Put it in the air and I'll catch it"

"Ok." Edward nodded at his older brother. The play began and Emmett ran straight up the center. Alice had a few steps on him but he figured he better due as he was told because he didn't want to hear it in the end, so he took a step and threw the ball to Emmett.

Emmett made the catch and turned to keep running. He saw Alice coming right at him and just put his head down and kept going. Alice reached out to tag him and Emmett simply reached out his arm picked her up and kept running.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Alice yelled hitting him wherever she could reach.

Rosalie finally caught up and tagged him roughly in the back.

"You are an idiot!" Rosalie yelled at him. "That does NOT count as a completed play!"

"Like hell it doesn't nobody tagged me until just now." Emmett told her setting Alice down who promptly kicking him in the shin.

"Ok, calm down" Carlisle said grapping Alice and pulling her away. Bella did the same to Rosalie who was yelling at Emmett and Jasper who just walked up.

"I demand that there be a flag on the play or something!" Rosalie yelled

"I'll go sort it out" Esme told her as Bella continued to pull her away.

When Esme approached Carlisle he was standing in between Alice and Emmett who were yelling at each other. Edward and Jasper were standing off to the side looking surprised. "Go get them away from each other and send your fat her over here. We will decide what should happen" she instructed.

Jasper and Edward nodded and took action. They managed to get everyone separated from the one's they were fighting with and back with their teams.

The 6 of them stood watching Esme and Carlisle discuss what just happened.

After a few minutes they broke away from their conversation and went to face their family.

"We have decided that the act of picking up another player and continuing to run down the field constitutes a foul on the offensive side." Esme said pointing towards the guys. "Resulting in a loss of 25 yards"

"WHAT, come on!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut up." Edward snapped and smacked him in the head.

"However there was also a defensive foul of unsportsmanlike conduct in the act of kicking the opposing player in the shin, which will result in a gain of 7 yards" Carlisle told them. He held up his hand before anyone could ask and said "That means that we get to keep the gain up until the time Emmett picked up Alice. Everything after that was … a disaster" he finished

"Ok then." Rose said looking over to Carlisle "What down are we on?"

"2nd and 3" Esme told everyone.

"Ok now, let's play the rest of the game cleanly." Carlisle advised everyone.

"I'm going to kill him." Rose muttered as the girls got ready for the play.

"I'm in!" Alice told her "Tell me when and where, and I'm there."

"How about after the game?" Bella suggested. "Let's focus on one thing at a time."

The guys snapped the ball and Bella ran towards Carlisle who got rid of the ball quickly. She turned to see Edward catch the ball, turn to run….and then get tackled by Rose.

"This is touch football ROSALIE." Edward yelled through clenched teeth.

"What? I tripped" She shrugged brushing off her pants.

Alice grabbed Rosalie and got her away before another fight could ensue.

The next play got under way quickly. Bella suggested Rose cover Carlisle for a while and took off after Edward. Carlisle threw the ball to Edward who almost had it in his hands when Bella tripped on her own foot and fell. Edward reached out to grab her and missed the pass.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good." smiled at him.

"You are killing me Edward! Are you serious? You had that ball!" Emmett yelled at him.

"Shut up."

"GENIUS!" Rosalie beamed at Bella.

Bella looked over at her confused "I actually tripped." she informed her.

"Yeah, whatever it was amazing." Rose said as she passed her "Fourth and one, gentlemen" she told the guys

"Ok we HAVE this." Emmett told them. "They are weak up the middle, just get me the ball."

"I don't think so." Edward shook his head "You can't just pick people up and carry them around the field. Jasper get open" he instructed.

The guys snapped the ball and Edward passed it to Jasper. He turned and got about 5 or 6 yards before getting tagged by Esme

"Ok, were in the zone. One good running play and we finish this." Emmett told them.

"They are going to think they need to run it. I say we all pile in the middle and surprise whoever catches the ball. They are going to say we are weak up the middle and run it though there." Rose told the girls.

Jasper snapped the ball to Carlisle who took a few steps back to make the throw. Seeing Emmett alone in the middle he threw the ball to him. Emmett caught the ball and tore up the field.

Rosalie and Alice prepared for this broke in towards him as Esme followed up the middle.

Alice tried but missed the tag. Esme almost had him but he turned in the other direction. Rosalie reached out her hand to tag him when Emmett suddenly stopped and spiked the ball.

"YES!" He yelled throwing his hands into the air. Bella and Alice looked at each other as they walked up to where Rose and Emmett had stopped.

The guys were all coming in to celebrate with high fives. Alice walked over and picked up the ball as Rosalie walked toward the sideline to where Esme was standing.

"I told you guys we had it!" Emmett shouted.

Carlisle was heading into the celebration when he saw Alice walking very slowing in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry about it huh." he smiled and reached out to pat her on the shoulder.

When she dodged his hand and started walking full speed towards the other end of the field Carlisle's head shot over to where Bella was standing, then over to Esme and Rosalie.

"You know boys," Rose called from the sideline. "It looks to me like you were a bit short of the end zone."

The comment was met with blank stares and a loud "Huh?" from Emmett.

"Yeah, well you see." Bella picked up the conversation "Emmett you stopped about here" She said pointing to the divot made by the ball when he spiked it.

"But the end zone starts over here." Esme added motioning to the place she was standing, a good 2 feet in front of Bella.

"Which means…" Rosalie smiled as she turned to look at the other end of the field.

The guys all spun around time to see Alice turn to face them and take one step backwards. "TOUCHDOWN!" she screamed "WE WIN!"

The girls all took off running down the field and started hugging and jumping up and down. The guys immediately ran to go look at the spots Bella and Esme pointed out.

"You are such an ASSHOLE!" Edward yelled at Emmett as Jasper pushed him.

"That's BULL! They moved it." Emmett tried to reason.

"Moved the trashcan attached to the ground by a chain?" Edward spat back.

Emmett just stared at them. "Oh, shit" he whispered to himself.

"Amazing!" Rose beamed picking Alice up and spinning around. "I can't even… look at their faces"

Alice laughed as Rose put her down and turned to hug Bella.

"Look at them," Rose laughed "Those idiots are so clueless."

They laughed and started heading up the field.

"Ladies," Carlisle smiled "Well done. Good game." He said shaking each of their hands then leaning in to kiss Esme on the cheek.

Edward gave Emmett one last shove and moved over to the group. "Well done" he smirked at Bella nudging her with his shoulder, then mussed up Alice's hair and punched Rose in the shoulder causing her to laugh.

Jasper came over a few moments later and congratulated the other team. After a few minutes Alice looked over to Emmett who was still standing and looking at the space between the goal line and where he spiked the ball. "Em, You gonna sulk over there by yourself all day?"

"Yeah come on Emmett" Carlisle called over.

"Whatever." Rosalie dismissed with a wave of her hand when he walked the other way. "Let him cry about it."

"I'm hungry" Alice commented.

"Me too!" Bella laughed "All this running around being sporty and coordinated is having an effect on my appetite."

"I think," Esme smiled and leaned into Carlisle "as a congratulations of sorts the guys should make the girls dinner."

"I like it." Rosalie agreed.

Edward looked around at Jasper and Carlisle and nodded "That sounds fair."

"Then we shall leave you to make your preparations" Alice smiled "WE are gonna go shower and get un-gross."

"Dinner will be at 7." Carlisle laughed as they all said their temporary goodbyes.

"What do you say after dinner you and I hit the bath?" Edward whispered into Bella's ear as he kissed her cheek which had gone red.

"What? We are both going to have very tight and sore muscles after this." Edward added with a laugh when she looked around to see if anyone else heard that.

"You have yourself a date Mr." Bella winked at him "Now. Go find your brother and start making our dinner!" She added pushing him towards his father and brother in law who were already walking away.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make sex plans with my brother right in front of me." Alice told her, scrunching up her nose as they walked to the car.

"Ok first, those were not 'sex plans' it was post athletic muscle care. And second, shut up you love hearing about my sex life" Bella laughed.

"HEARING about it, when I can pretend it's not my twin brother we are talking about. I don't like to see it" She teased.

"There was nothing there to see…" Bella fought.

"Can you two shut up?" Rose asked opening her car door "Your bickering and sex planning talk is ruining my victory high."

Bella turned red "They were not sex plans!" she protested then abruptly stopped talking when Esme turned to look at her.

"Can we please drop it?" Bella asked as she got into the back seat eyeing Esme with a very uncomfortable look on her face.

"Fine" Rose and Alice both laughed at her outburst as they drove off.


End file.
